


Entwining Souls

by nekomimimoee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Academy Magic School, Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Forced Bonding, Mention of Magic and Magical Creatures, Mention of Past Child Abuse and Child Abandonment, Original Characters - Freeform, Professor Kyungsoo, Professor Xiumin, Random Magical Theory, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimimoee/pseuds/nekomimimoee
Summary: Aerin should have known that she is in a deep-shit trouble to find out she has bonded with a wrong person, her professor in the academy precisely.





	1. Part One: Fate Likes Complicated Things

Aerin was in the infirmary for sure. The dark wood ceilings, the soft blue walls were too familiar to her eyes, and her body felt like a troll breaking her bones. Aerin blinked only to find Professor Do was standing by the bed she was laying, while the other professor chose to stand feet away from them and seemed likely not in a mood to talk. 

That was new. Despite Aerin was not part of Professor Xiumin's favourite students, and he was not Aerin's lovable professor, they had normal and civil relationship between student and teacher. Despite Aerin held grudge toward him, of how unfair he was sometimes, she would gladly continue that pattern until the said professor was out of her sight. For three years she had been his student, Aerin had noted that being in Xiumin's bad side was like committing death sentence willingly. 

While trying to ignore the displeasure stare and still confused with the whole situation, Aerin still had no idea why she ended up there.

"What happened?" Her voice hoarse, but blessed all mothers in heaven, Kyungsoo conjured a glass of water and helped Aerin sit up properly. 

Kyungsoo took the empty glass and gave Aerin a moment to rub her temple. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Aerin blinked again. The throbbing pain in her head was not helping to recall her recent memory. Aerin told Kyungsoo that she had early breakfast with Sehun this morning, and went to her class until noon. Sehun had another class after lunch as they took different path. Aerin was free for the next two hours that was why she decided to return the books and study in the library instead.

"Is there a reason why I am here now?"

"Technically and surprisingly, Ms Han, you are half way to have completed the soul bonding with Professor Xiumin."

Kyungsoo's voice was calm, a bit helping Aerin to soothe her chaotic mind as it tried to observe those words without breaking anything near her. It would not be amusing as well if she was hit by panic attack, though she could feel she was going to have it in any minute.

"How could that even possible?!"

Aerin narrowed her eyes to the said professor who shared the same furious look like her. Good, it slightly made Aerin feel better. Their resentment for the situation was mutual. Aside Xiumin was twice of her age, the entire country had read the headline about him courting a lady from a prestigious and noble family.

"You tell us." Kyungsoo handed Aerin a thick leather book. "We found this book in your bag and confirmed the spell was cast for Professor Xiumin. We also could not deny once the last trace of the magic is yours."

"I swear I don't know anything about this. I've told you the truth. Besides I must out of my mind for casting the life bond with him." And he was not Aerin's type. "It's obvious he hates everything about me. There must be someone did this to me!"

"And now you blame someone else for your foolish act." Xiumin said for the first time, eyes dark. "Is this your way of having fun by ruining other's life? Forcing me into this disgusting bond?" He spat, he made sure every word was filled with the burning venom.

"Minseok!" Kyungsoo hissed, but it was too late. 

It stung. Aerin stilled in the bed while deep inside her was assault by sharp blades of ice and flame. It hurt more than any pain she had ever felt. It hurt more than the heavy fist her father had landed all over her body. It hurt more than any harsh words from her mother saying they were better off without her, born as the unwanted child, a burden and shame for her mother's family. It hurt more than when they abandoned Aerin alone in her house for weeks with no food or money when she was five. Even when one of the foster children craved her back with a rusty knife was nothing.

Glancing at her side, Aerin saw her bag and shoes. She heard Kyungsoo asked her to stay in the infirmary for the rest of night but she chose to ignore him and gather her things instead. She did not have to see how Xiumin was looking at her. He had stated it clearly and there was no need to ask him to take his words back. 

Slinging the strap of her bag on her shoulder, Aerin met Kyungsoo's eyes. "Is there a way to reverse this?" Aerin was proud her voice was steady. Whomever did this to her, she would not let them win for ruining her and Xiumin's life.

"Whether you're consciously casting it or not, the spell you were practicing is dark magic. It's old and ancient. The last one who cast the same spell was recorded hundreds years ago."

Her gut telling her whatever this was would not end up well. It was a habit probably. The same common circle Aerin had recognised for a long time. While Kyungsoo explained her about what the spell could cause them, ways to ease the pull they would soon or later have, how the bond could harm their magic with the unfulfilled pull of comfort to each other as it was how the bond worked, both Aerin and Xiumin did not say anything.

"And the only way to break the bond is one of us have to die." Aerin blurted out and almost broke into a hysterical laugh. Kyungsoo's face was grim but nodded. 

Aerin gripped the sheet tightly. She should have known dark magic always required life as the payment when the vows or bonds were broken. Had she stood on her feet, she would be already on the floor. She was grateful she did not. There was no need to be pathetic than she already was.

"All right," Aerin stood. She was relieved she could stand again and her headache was long gone. "You can take mine."

"Taking a rash decision right now is unnecessary, Aerin."

Aerin laughed for real this time. "Professor, the whole country knows as hundreds of articles are publishing the news about the union of two powerful clans. He is currently courting his bondmate, his intended, and will start a family within a year. If I did not step aside, not only ruining their happily ever after story but also I would just disgust him more and the rest of whole clans. It's better to give my life willingly before they torture or kill me in my sleep. Besides, being one's burden is more than enough for me. This should have pleased him as it is clear Professor Xiumin doesn't have to take that risk."

Aerin dare herself to meet Xiumin's gaze. She raised a brow when she found him look furious, trying to hold his magic from lashing out. Aerin felt the burning rage, double up with his and her own, the urge to rip something off, to run. She shuddered and grimaced. It must be the bond's reaction. Xiumin felt it too as he looked away, yet the evident of his raging emotions still visible for Aerin's eyes.

"Aerin..." Kyungsoo stared down at her with his concerned eyes. "Everyone's life is precious."

But Aerin had had enough. "Exactly, Professor,"

"Yours as well."

Aerin shook her head. She did not have that from the day she was born. This year after she graduated her plans were to seek a decent job and live in a small and simple flat. She did not have a gut to imagine her happily ever after version. 

"It's my final word. I will only ask one condition. If I caught the bad guy before Professor Xiumin's marriage, it means none of us have to die. But if I failed, take my soul instead."


	2. Part Two: Every Rose Has Its Thorns

Two months. Aerin only had two bloody months to figure out how to break the bond and drag the bastard who had no life and was lunatic enough to add more trouble into her life.

Xiumin had stated that he would tell his fiancée about the bond he had with Aerin, an act which Aerin was sure it was foolish to reveal such news to his lover. It cornered Aerin to wave away her irritation as the said fiancée did not even bother to glance at Aerin, simply to confirm that there was nothing between Aerin and Xiumin. People like Xiumin's future bondmate was always had their dark side hidden well, Aerin concluded.

Juniel Choi was a beautiful woman, two years younger than Xiumin. The demeanor Juniel had was strong and fierce yet she stood so gracefully and elegantly when she entered Professor Do's office, even the way she put the tea cup back on the saucer emitting no sound at all when Kyungsoo offered them tea. Aerin was wondering how these two persons met. It did not look like Juniel was Xiumin's type.

Kyungsoo had cast so the bond would appear in front of them, an evident Juniel demanded to reveal. The tendrils were platinum silver and had tiny golden threads around them, a sign of their half-complete bond. They were bright and emerging from Aerin's chest to wrap around Xiumin's right wrist, flowing coming back and forth between them. Aerin gaped that something like that was created from her magic.

"Are you certain the bond would not cause unnecessary shame to us or to our clans?" Juniel asked Kyungsoo. Her tone was light, merely straight to the matter, but to Aerin it sounded harsh and it was not light at all. Aerin ground her teeth and was about to retort but she caught Xiumin throw her a warning glare. It only fueled Aerin's irritation more.

"It's not like the bond will turn us lunatic." Xiumin retorted firmly, eyes blazing with flame.

"Of course not," Juniel replied calmly, or more likely she was mocking Xiumin for something that definitely obvious. "But the bond will seek your presence when it has to be fed with your magic constantly. Had you both ignored its demand, none of you will be last after the bond chooses corrupting your magic. Then she," Juniel looked at Aerin. "Would face her painful death first."

Aerin scowled. She indeed had promise they could take her life away as an exchange for Xiumin's and Juniel's bond, she genuinely offered them that. Probably beneath Juniel's beauty there was a thick skull of hers which could not comprehend as Kyungsoo had stated breaking the bond forcefully would not only risk Aerin's life but also Xiumin's.

"That's what we're trying to prevent." Kyungsoo had stated his disagreement about Aerin's decision strongly when he explained her situation with Xiumin to Headmaster Choi. "Meanwhile we are here, Healer Park is formulating a potion to ease the effect of the bond to both of them."

"Why bother with the potion, Professor? Sure there is other fastest way to break it."

"Juniel, enough." Xiumin said, clenching his jaws hard.

Aerin gasped when she felt a piercing coldness within her magic core. Kyungsoo immediately threw his concern at her, not realising the air in the room abruptly tense and heavy. Aerin offered the professor a tiny smile and he sighed with a nod.

Across from them, Xiumin and Juniel were glaring to each other like they were telepathically arguing in their minds. Xiumin broke the staring contest first as it was definitely him who won whatever arguments they had, and tried to suppress his irritation but failed miserably.

It was also obvious Xiumin did not like staying in the same room with them. The lack of romance between Xiumin and Juniel was far different from their display for the papers. Juniel would hold Xiumin's arm so they could see the diamond band around her finger, would stand so close by his side, and always end her interview that she was a lucky woman to have Xiumin as her future bondmate. But the truth, the scene Aerin had before her been awfully different.

Irritation was like Xiumin's permanent emotion. Aerin rarely saw Xiumin form a smile in any occasion, though Aerin had caught some of his rarest small smiles to his close friends, such as Kyungsoo and Healer Park.

After hours they were literally together because of the bond, anger was Xiumin's second constant emotion. It leaked poorly when Aerin had told them about her life offering.

It was odd to feel someone else emotions that burst so strong and pushed deeper on her. Even there was a hint of sadness and relief in the same time. Aerin tried to dig them through him, but halted when Xiumin narrowed his eyes at her. Aerin had to look away and at lost when she felt nothing from the bond. She really should ask Kyungsoo about how to shield her emotions through the bond because it turned out Xiumin could feel her emotions as well.

"To say this matter has nothing to do with me is a serious insult." Aerin broke away from her thoughts to find Juniel had her icy eyes on her, and then returned to look at Kyungsoo. "I suggest you should find the way to break this ridiculous bond or I will be glad to cast it personally with or without your consent."

Kyungsoo grimly nodded as Juniel stood and left the office with Xiumin trailed behind her. Aerin watched them gone, then had her attention at her Charms Professor.

"Is this wise?" Kyungsoo had told Juniel everything, including about how the bond happened and the effect of the bond itself to them. "'Cause I don't think they're in a term to share I love yous and see yous kisses in several days."

Surprisingly Kyungsoo laughed lightly as Aerin frowned at him. He patted Aerin's hair lightly, a habit the professor always did to her. "It's not something you need to worry. You better return to your dorm and rest."

Aerin leaned against the door she closed, then took a deep breath. She knew it was silly, and yet she hoped what if it was Kyungsoo who had the bond with her instead. For sure she would not be in this complicated situation.


	3. Part Three: The Abrupt Departure to the Past

The first sign the bond was seeking their magic was when Aerin had dinner in the dining hall. After her returning from the infirmary and her encounter with Juniel several days ago, Aerin went straight to her dorm and barely gave her roommate a glance. Seulgi was sound asleep in her own bed.

But Aerin was grateful Sehun's friendly touch was always comforting. He was warm and never failed making Aerin feel save in his arms. Sehun told Aerin about his attempt to see her in the Infirmary only to find a furious healer, cursing at two professors for letting her patient leave without his permission. It was a cue for Sehun to leave as well after knowing Aerin was not there anymore. While the truth Healer Park was barking his concern as the two professors suggested Aerin's meeting with Juniel. Aerin was still there to hear Healer Park's outburst.

"You know women!" Chanyeol shouted. "Once you left them in the same room, knowing the bond Aerin have with Minseok, you think they would shake hands and chat about the weather? Or sharing what colour is the best for their nails? I won't let any of you cause any distress to my patient. Aerin is still in shock, and both of you are out of your bloody minds!"

"We will be there." Kyungsoo assured. "So nothing would happen to her. We just have to explain the bond to Juniel so this matter will not cause three of them anything."

Chanyeol sighed, still narrowing his eyes at them. "You know who Juniel is."

"And she's here." Xiumin said and left the infirmary first. Moments later Kyungsoo and Aerin followed, leaving the upset healer.

It turned out the urge to tell Sehun the truth was the hardest thing to do. It surprised Aerin somehow. It was always been easy to tell him about everything as Sehun was one of the three people who knew about Aerin's past, about how she ended up enrolling into Academy, and he was like Aerin's living journal.

Yet guilty was eating Aerin alive every time she had to lie to him about the reason she was in the infirmary. Aerin was glad Sehun did not push the matter, though sceptical, and only scolded her to take care of herself better.

And rather than leaving it by her own, Sehun was like her second shadow. Sehun would wait until Aerin ate all of her food, randomly feed her with his favourite chocolates, use his rank as a president council to enter her dorm and ignore Seulgi's knowing smirk when Sehun dragged Aerin into bed to get more sleep properly.

Lately Aerin had been ignoring the constant throbbing in her head, shivering when she was wrapped in a thick blanket, cursing every time she found herself standing in front of Xiumin’s office or chambers. Aerin’s daily moods were not helping at all to the slightest.

"I have concealer to hide dark circles around your eyes." Sehun offered when they took a break in the Academy Park.

Aerin laughed while Sehun simply raised his eyebrow then frowning at her reaction. "Pandas are cute."

"And you aren't."

"Hey!"

Aerin's day started like usual. Sehun was waiting outside her dorm to have dinner together. Right away Sehun unwrapped the chocolate candy and fed it to her mouth. Aerin tried not to squirm beneath Sehun's gaze as she welcomed the bittersweet of familiar taste.

"Thank you." Still grinning, Aerin wrapped her hands around his arm and went ahead to the Dining Hall. Sehun never knew Aerin steal a glance to witness his rare smile.

The Dining Hall was full of students. Aerin and Sehun sat on their table and greeted their friends. Their classmates had a plan to spend the weekend to the sea. Reaching the final year, they got nervous easily and reasoned out to make a trip before they had to deal with the final exam.

It was nice surrounded by them. Aerin never had any friends when she was a kid. Children in the foster care chose to ignore or bother or hurt her just for fun, and it causes Aerin to stay away from them. But now because of Sehun, Aerin knew how it felt like to have friends.

Not realising she was staring at Sehun, one of his eyebrows lifted at her. "What?"

Chuckling, Aerin shook her head and reached her glass. The moment her hand touched the glass, Aerin gasped and eyes widened. She dropped it when she found it frozen. Everything she touched turned into ice, including the table.

In seconds Sehun was on his feet, grabbing Aerin's hand. But Aerin pushed him away as she screamed and fell down to the floor. His touch burned her instead with the flaming red printed on her wrist. It did not take a long time for the whole students in the Dining Hall let out an audible gasp and throw Sehun with the false accusation.

Sehun stared down at her in horror. Aerin wanted to assure him that it was not his fault but she could not utter it because she screamed again. Writhing in pain, so much pain. Between the crushing sounds within her bones, Aerin heard another voice barking at them to leave the Dining Hall.

Aerin wondered why she could not have a peaceful day like other normal people did. An ordinary and normal life, not threatening her life because of a stupid bond, and why bother to torture her with this endless pain.

Suddenly Aerin felt something inside her chest was going to burst. She trashed while clutching her chest so she could rip it open and take it out of body. She could do nothing when she felt something was draining her magic. If it kept happening she could be death in minutes.

Snow storm surrounded her, keeping people away to help her. Gathering the last essence of her magic, Aerin focused to channel what seemed like frost in her chest, but it slowly crashing her lungs because it was bloody freezing and making her hard to breathe. She pushed it out, ignoring how her throat burn and body jerked violently.

There was nothing left to fight. Aerin gladly embraced once the darkness engulfed her completely.

It felt like hours she was floating in deep water. Emerged from nowhere, Aerin was standing in a familiar room. It was mostly bare except a single window, a wooden drawer, and a rusty crib in the corner of the room. And something was moving in it.

There was a toddler inside.

Stepping closer, Aerin watched her toddler self was trying to stand up for the first time, gripping the bars with her small fists. It gave Aerin a chance to form a smile. Though she was thinner than any child around her age, she was still had those baby fat on her cheeks.

Aerin looked around, hoping one of her parents was there to witness her stage of growing up. Of course there was no one but herself.

Little Aerin's small arms and feet quavered. It was predictable that the first attempt of everything would start with a downfall. Reaching out to prevent her head landed on the bars behind her was fruitless. Little Aerin was too big in a small crib. When they stared at each other the toddler had her lips tremble and in a verge of tears.

"No, no, please don't cry," Aerin approached hesitantly, trying to soothe the frighten child. "Sshh, I won't hurt you."

Aerin failed. Little Aerin had let out a fierce cry. Her face was wet and red from the constant wailing and screaming. She did not stop even when Aerin heard heavy footsteps were coming to the room and barged the door open. It was Aerin's father with her mother followed behind, sharing the same expression.

Aerin's father marched to the wailing child with a murderous look. Terrified, Aerin stepped in and spread her arms to block her parents coming closer. She hoped she could stop them from hurting the child. It was only her way to talk to her parents that she was hurt. He walked past through her body.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking imbecile!" Aerin's father growled as he kicked the crib hard. Little Aerin jerked violently and cried harder. "I need my sleep so you and your worthless mother can live from my hard work ass!"

"Worthless?" It was Aerin's mother turn to shriek. She slapped her father's head from behind. Aerin flinched, not knowing little Aerin did the same thing and crawling further to the corner crib. Her cries turned into muffled sobs, watching both her parents screaming and cursing to each other.

"This is your father's fault!" Her mother shouted. "He could simply bury her with him into his death hole. Then, I still could have my job and would not end up with a priceless prick like you!"

Aerin's father scoffed in disgust. "Your job? You mean sucking men's cocks in a dark alley? That's why I will never take this child as mine. I can tell she will be a slut just like you!"

Horrified, Aerin stumbled backward. She just wanted to go away from this awful place, away from them. This was the scene Aerin had seen most of her life. She felt loss all of sudden. Why they could not just act like normal parents did? Why they had to keep her only to make Aerin's life miserable from her parents' deeds. And her younger self had to suffer since her early age.

Aerin glanced down. Little Aerin was staring back at Aerin, pleading with her huge teary eyes. They still could hear their father was beating their mother with his bare fist and feet, slapping, hitting, and kicking her petite body. Their mother was crying, much harder than Little Aerin did.

Little Aerin's small hand reached out between the bars and clutched Aerin's hand like it was her only escape. Aerin snapped her head to her parents in case they could see her as well and feared they would hurt them, but they were far too busy wrecking their bodies.

Aerin's attention returned to her younger self.

_"Run, Aerin."_

"What?" Aerin's eyes widened. It did not make sense Little Aerin could talk. It was not possible. But Aerin had no time to think about it right now. They had to leave. "No. I'm going to get you out of here."

Little Aerin shook her head and lifted her other hand over Aerin's shoulder. It was shaking and her eyes were filled in horror.

All of sudden the room was eerie silent. Aerin froze on her spot. There were no more beating sounds, rough breaths, and wailing voices of her mother. Chills ran through Aerin's spine.

_"They are right behind you."_

Turning around, Aerin found her parents were grinning devilishly with their faces dripping with blood. Aerin dared to look at her mother's neck which was a bit crooked to her side like it was snapped in half, and then saw what her father was holding. It happened fast. Aerin gasped. He stabbed Aerin with a rusty kitchen knife and twisted right through her chest.

" _Welcome home, dear daughter."_

Aerin screamed.


	4. Hold Me Tight

Instead of feeling a piercing pain in her chest, the first thing Aerin felt she was secure in a pair of strong arms and solid chest against her back. Her nightmare was far forgotten, a huge relief she could not deny deep in her heart. Nothing could change that when her strength had its own limits. It was better to let them go and move forward the life she had.

Snuggled deeper, Aerin groaned in pleasure. So greedy to seek the warmth to melt her cold nerves and bones. It was enough to ease her restlessness which was never tired of messing around with her.

Aerin did not mind if the person who was holding her now was Sehun. Not that it was Sehun’s first time snuck into her dorm and held Aerin close in her sleep. Her chapped lips broke into a strained smile. Aerin had no idea since when it was being a habit of them. It was just feel right when Sehun did it to her.

Once Aerin was sure it was what her magic was doing, luring Sehun and had him under her command. She did not believe it as Sehun had proved her wrong. So many times Sehun had tried to convince Aerin the truth. Aerin was cornered when Sehun dragged her into an empty classroom.

“You think you can deceive me?” Sehun’s breath was hot against her face, eyes flared with so much hurt and anger. “How many times do I have to put this fact into your stubborn head that I do care for you, a friend I hold most dear. If I want to, I can invade your mind and wreck down all barriers you built. Simply, so you can feel me.”

It was Sehun’s first time channelling his magic through her. All of sudden, they were not in the classroom anymore. Sehun took them to somewhere else. They were in a wide green clearing as far as Aerin could see, surrounded by tall thick trees. Cold summer breeze was softly grazing over her skin and waving her hair. Aerin looked around. They were inside Sehun’s magic realm, yet everything felt so real. Even when Sehun let fallen leaves and petals dancing around her, she could touch them. Aerin gazed over her shoulder to find Sehun was already staring at her.

“Sehun—this is—“ Honestly Aerin was lost in words. She could not describe how this place was overwhelming her. This was _intimate_. Only bondmates could share their magic realms to each other. Sehun should have not let anyone into his magic realm like this. She could still hardly believe Sehun was being reckless for letting her in.

Sehun reached to touch her cheek. Aerin leaned in, closing her eyes slowly. “Do you believe me now?” Sehun had brought his other arm to wrap around her waist and pulled her closer against his body.

“Should have you done this to convince me?” Aerin bit back a growl. She looked up to give Sehun her scowl instead.

Sehun snorted. His thumb traced her cheek. “You’ve pissed me off.”

Aerin rolled her eyes at him, biting the inside of her cheeks to prevent a smile from breaking. Well, avoiding him for days, ignoring his calls in the corridors, changing Sehun as her partner in the class with other, and refusing to admit Sehun had been right all this time. Those were more than enough to piss him off or most likely it was Aerin’s way to save her pride.

“I can’t take you to my realm every time I touch you.” Sehun said softly. Aerin really liked the way how wind grazing his hair like that. Wishing it was her fingers instead. “But you can feel everything you feel right now whenever I hold or you near me like this.”

Despite the memory, Aerin was basking in a thick cloak of warmth. The wind or the breeze was faintly there. Furrowing her eyebrows, Aerin realised something. Cautiously she peered and blinked. For sure she was not lying in her own bed. Instead she was in the Infirmary, someone had put her in a private chambers. Realisation hit Aerin hard. There was no way the man behind her was Sehun. This could not possibly _him_.

Aerin stiffened momentarily. She just realised she was not shielding, giving Xiumin a whole better chance through the bond to know everything about what she had been thinking. Aerin clenched her jaw. There was a possibility Xiumin could see her dream as well. It did not change a fact she had made a scene in the Dining Hall when the bond and her magic went wild.

"Go back to sleep." Xiumin's voice was hoarse from sleep and pulled Aerin closer against his chest. She could feel both their heartbeat was beating a bit faster than normal. Aerin squirmed uncomfortably, not quite sure how to react towards her professor. Last time she remembered they were not in a friendly phase. In fact, they were not exactly friendly to each other. And it did not help when Xiumin could feel and hear her thoughts. "This is the only way to stabilize our magic or we could get or hurt each other severely."

Xiumin sounded like he himself had no choice but stick into the logical solution as long as it helped to temper down the bond. Having ignoring the bond itself had totally made their lives not going to go well. It was fortunate enough one of them was still alive. Perhaps, they had to bear down the differences between them, simply up until this point ensuring the bond would not cause any harm.

Aerin’s mind was screaming at her to run, yet she chose to say nothing and lay still, not even trying to climb out of the bed. The room was illuminated by the soft brown shade from the candle light on the nightstand and the fire in the fireplace. Through the windows it was still dark outside. It meant she had been out for hours. Aerin did not dare to think how Sehun felt as she stared down at her bandaged wrist. She did not want Sehun to see it around her wrist. After all it was not Sehun's fault but this annoying bond.

"Did I hurt you?" Aerin feared that she had hurt Xiumin. _Fuck_! What if she'd had hurt Sehun too? Aerin shut her eyes and squeezed them tight. Aerin would never forgive herself if she did.

"No," He replied shortly, yet it did not convince her. For now Aerin would not push the matter. Sometimes she thought it must be great to feel nothing for a while.

None of them returned to their sleep. They stayed awake for two or maybe more hours, holding each other completely in silence except the constant thrum of the bond. Aerin did not need causing the bond to react impulsively and menacingly again. What a troublesome indeed.

There were still some missing parts in her memory, the day when Aerin cast the bond. Thinking she was using the dark magic was more ridiculous. Hell, she had no idea how to perform dark magic and getting herself into this mess. Well, all students in the Academy, including her, did learn about what the Dark Arts was, but it was strictly forbidden to even cast it. Not to mention the Life Oath they had to take in their first year about using their magic. There was no way Aerin risked her life merely to drag her into another unnecessary problem.

Aerin concluded one of the missing parts of her memory was when she was in the library. It was the last memory she remembered before she ended up in the Infirmary and the whole mess started.

"The book isn't from the Academy library." Xiumin said like he had been patiently listening to her thoughts. Aerin was glad Xiumin was not looking at her or he could see how red she was. It was like you were being caught from doing something embarrassing. She really needed to get used to the bond they shared and shield better. "The last owner of the book died two hundred years ago. We're still investigating why it ended up in your hands."

"Clues?" Aerin was curious. It was a first start. At least Xiumin was convinced it was not Aerin who cast the bond, someone else did. She was framed.

"Sleep," Xiumin said simply against her hair, then sighed.

Aerin squirmed again. It was not that being held by Xiumin did not stir something foreign inside her, it was more likely the idea of being held by him never cross her mind, not even once. Then the warmth, his warmth, was like a death sentence to her. It was not easy to ignore how content the bond was, or it was Aerin who got the great impact from this simple act.

Aerin shut her eyes shut when Xiumin huffed and grunted. Facing grumpy Xiumin had to be the last wish in Aerin's life. She tried to feel the bond as in return she was surrounded by a comfortable silence. She fought a smile and had to admit maybe she could seek what was Xiumin hiding beneath that façade and snarky face. Because when Aerin looked deeper through the bond, for the first time Aerin saw Xiumin was smiling even in his sleep.

When Aerin woke up the next day, it was Sehun's face that appeared first to greet her morning. Sehun was sitting on the chair by the bed, having both his arms crossed against his chest, and for sure fighting back his urge to probably strangle Aerin's neck.

It was obvious Xiumin had let Sehun in and leave them alone in his private chambers. Aerin bit back a sting fact that Xiumin had no obligation to stay by her side for twenty-four-seven. The bond had forced them to bear down any displeasure they had just to ease the bond's contentment.

That mere fact should have crossed her mind last night. It was bloody not fair.

There was a chance the bond had manipulated their emotions, their feelings, as the thought of them sharing the same bed was bloody normal and domestic. With the sun already brightened the room, Aerin perfectly realised she had spent the night in her professor's bed. Even the pillow smelled like Xiumin.

Aerin inwardly sighed. Sehun was waiting Aerin to talk and explain everything first. She frowned. Sehun looked like he had been awake a whole night. For some people they would see nothing from his neutral face, but Aerin could see everything. Sehun was hurt, guilty, confused, and also angry. Usually Sehun was in control for his emotions. Now they were leaking and slipping through his mental barriers.

“I don’t know where to start.” Aerin said truthfully. And she knew she could not get away from Sehun easily before she explained everything to him. What would Sehun think about her if she told him the truth? Would Sehun feel disgust at her just like how Xiumin reacted for the first time when he found out it was Aerin who cast the bond as both Sehun and Xiumin were from the pureblood clans? Worse, Sehun would know the requirement of the bond from her and Xiumin.

Watching Sehun still refused to talk to her, she had no choice but pull the cover over her head. In the end it was useless. She did not remember anything about performing the bonding ritual for her professor, still had no clue who had framed her, the bloody culprit, and she was running out of a time. All bonding books in the library had proven the signs Aerin and possibly Xiumin were having. For now, they simply had to feed the bond, just like what Xiumin did last night. It consumed their magic by sharing body heat, or as long as they were not apart for a certain time. Aerin calculated the longest was several days.

Aerin flinched when she heard the chair scratched the floor. Sehun was leaving and Aerin had no reason to ask him to stay. She could beg Sehun to stay but her pride held her still. She remained silent beneath the cover, clueless when Sehun was taking off his uniforms and shoes, leaving him in a white shirt and socks.

Without saying anything Sehun pulled the cover off and lay down beside her on the bed to bring Aerin into his arms, engulfing them with the heat from their bodies and the cover. Aerin shuddered to feel familiar breeze surrounded her and gripped Sehun’s front shirt, sobbing openly on him.

“Professor Do told me about you and Professor Kim.” Sehun said after Aerin had calmed down with his fingers caressing her hair. “I was mad at you for hiding me in the dark. Then I was angrier to myself when I hurt you.” Sehun looked down at Aerin’s bandage wrist.

“I’m fine,” Aerin mumbled, not wanting to stare at him. Yet it was visible Sehun’s face was hard. “Sehun . . .”

“Had I known your magic went wild was the result of the life bond you shared with Professor Kim, you would not be here and getting hurt. I can do something. I can help.”

“There’s no other way to reverse the bond, Sehun. The bonding spell came from my magic. It’s up to me to break the bond by—“

Aerin gasped to find herself on her back and Sehun was hovering over her, caging her with his crushing tight grip on her shoulders. Beneath him, Aerin could see Sehun was struggling to compose his magic from lashing out, of how enraged he was.

Well, Aerin just merely stated the fact. Sehun should have known better about this bonding thing. Aerin could be selfish and ruined Xiumin’s life, being bonded with her for the rest of his life. But still it was not fair for any of them. Though no matter how Aerin thought Juniel was not the right person for Xiumin, it was Aerin who never had any right in the first place. There must be love between Xiumin and Juniel as for why they decided to marry. Xiumin had courted and proposed Juniel until she agreed to bond with him. In the end there was nothing Aerin could do but offering her life to break the bond she had with Xiumin.

At first Aerin thought Sehun would take them to his realm again, but he stilled his fingers movement when they were about to reach her neck. “I won’t let it happen. You hear me?” He hissed.

“Sehun, this is—“

“Why do you always think so lowly about yourself? Your life?” Sehun retorted, narrowing his eyes at her. His breath ghosted Aerin’s face like a burning flame. “Have you ever thought of what would happen to people you left behind? You think Professor Kim would be happy so that he would be free to marry his intended after you broke the bond by voluntary sacrificing your life? Then what about me?”

Yes, what about Sehun Aerin wondered. Would he mourn for her death? He would be sad for days, cursing in every breath he took that Aerin was an idiot, ever the martyr. After that Sehun would carry on his life by managing his family business or pursue his carrier, then find a beautiful woman, marry her, and there were one or two children sharing Sehun's black hair and sharp jaw. They would have his eyes, nose, and lips as well, even his thick eyebrows and long eyelashes Aerin so envy.

Aerin lifted her hand, cupping his jaw and grazing her thumb over his lower lip. It was soft and full, a bit red from his habit worrying it with his teeth. The anger line was there, eyes were flaring yet retrieving just from her simple touch. Aerin smiled.

"Words could not describe how important you are to me, Sehun," Aerin confessed. She had caged those feelings deep within her far too long. She had to pour them out before it was too late. "I have reached a point where I could not live without you. There were moments I always crave your touch, of how warm you embrace me, and I love every time you hold me like this."

Sehun squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned down and brushed their noses together. He rested his forehead against hers. "Promise me, Aerin," he whispered softly and desperately, causing Aerin hitched her breath. "Promise me," He insisted weakly.

Aerin was drowning deep into Sehun's brown eyes as he gazed at her, searching something he tried to find. "Anything,"

"Bound to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know. ;)  
> Thank you for reading! See you! :)


End file.
